The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by Padfootforthewin
Summary: Nobody knows what the twist is for the 4th Quarter Quell. So when Clover's normal life is threatened, its up to her to pull through the 100th Annual Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, as much as I love them. The only thing I do own are the character that are made up by me. I hope you enjoy and please review! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

I slowly open my eyes as they adjust to the sudden increase of sunlight pouring through my bedroom window. I'm not sure what time it is but I know it's later than when I usually wake up by. I rubbed my eyes and stretch out my arms before stepping on foot onto the cold floor. I hear the hustle and bustle downstairs which confirms my suspicions that I have woken up late. I quickly wash my face with cold water before placing my hair back into a side ponytail. Compared to the other kids in District 10, I stand out from the crowd. With my blonde hair and dark eyes, I look different from the others in my district who have dark hair with light eyes. I don't tan easily which makes me stand out more because many others are tanned from hard labouring out in the sun all day. I'm not particularly fussed that I look different than others, in fact, it's an added bonus.

Once I'm dressed in my usually dark trousers and checked shirt, I make my way downstairs and to my surprise, everyone is already at work. I look around the kitchen for something to eat and find my breakfast lay out in front of me. I smile slightly before sitting down and helping myself. It's not a lot but a couple slices of bacon are a delicacy in my house. District 10 is livestock which supplies the Capitol with enough meat to feed those greedy stomachs. We only get the leftovers. I finish my breakfast in no time at all and wash it down with a glass of water. I wipe my mouth before heading toward the door and starting a normal day at work.

I make my way to the field to find my family are already working. My father and two older brothers are herding the cattle out of the barn and into the field for grazing. I scan the field for my mother and my sister Lyra and spot their dark hair in the barn too. They're probably tending to the lambs. Since it's that time of year, the Ewes have been giving birth to lambs and they're not old enough to be in the field yet so they stay with their mothers until they're a couple months old. Lyra spots me standing at the gate and waves me over. I open the gate, shut it behind me and make my way over to the barn. My father and brothers look at me and laugh. "Decided to wake up then?" Kynan shoots. I flash him a fake smile before sticking my tongue out playfully.

I ignore Kynan's remark and join my mother and Lyra in the pen. A few of the lambs are up and about, jumping about playfully with their mothers watching carefully. One lamb skips over and greets me. "Hello little one." I say and I bend down on one knee to pet it. The lamb's coat is soft and thick against my fingers and the lamb seems to like it because it nudges my hand; asking for more. My mother says I'm a real natural with animals but I'm not so sure. I love animals and taking care of them is my whole life but I take part in slaughter of these small animals. Any day now, one of these lambs will be carried away to be skinned and its joints will be sold to wealthy customers.

"Clover!" Lyra shots and jumps on me from behind. The lamb manages to run off before my face hits the floor and my sister sits on my back. I roll over and manage to tickle her off me. She begs for me to stop and I do. "That's what you get for jumping on me, my little lamb." I reply and we're sat on the floor, in the dirt, with my arms wrapped around her little body. "What are you two doing on the floor?" My mother questions, as she stand in the barn doorway with her hands on her hips. My sister and I look at each other before looking at our mother and start laughing. I see a smirk creeping up on my mother's lips and it makes me laugh even more. Before I know it, Lyra and I are lying on the floor in stitches.

"What's going on here then?" my father's deep voice bellow through the barn. I stopped laughing not because I'm scared of my father but because my stomach hurts. "Nothing really, just lying on the floor because we feel like it." I reply standing and brushing the dirt off my trousers. My father gives me a concerned look which I know he's joking. "Well if you're finished, someone's here to see you." The last part lingers on his lips and a smile creeps onto his face. I turn to look at the doorway to see a familiar face and a smile spreads across my face. It's Iain, my best friend in the whole of Panem. "Hey Clover." He says and his aqua green eyes shine with enthusiasm. "Hey Iain," I reply and look expectantly at my mother and father. They mentally confer with each other before my father nods his head. I know now that I'm allowed the rest of the day off. I hug Lyra, my mother and father and thank my parents before nudging Iain with my elbow. "C'mon Iain, race you to the maple." I say before running at top speed toward the old maple.

The old maple tree is located at the edge of the field and we take picnics and sit under the tree. Sometimes Iain and I make a day of it and we've even camped out in its branches. The tree itself isn't anything extra-ordinary but that tree has been part of many memories I've had growing up. Now we're racing toward it at top speed. Of course I'm in the lead but Iain isn't too far behind. He maybe tall but I have the swiftness and agility because of my tiny frame. I reach the tree before Iain and he joins me, panting. "You know, you're very fast when you want to be." He remarks between breaths. "I can't help it if you're slow." I tease and I fall onto the floor laughing. Iain joins me and we both sit on the grass in the shade of the maple tree laughing. I love days like these. In District 10, we have to be thankful for everything and my family treasure every moment they have with each other. This gives me the incentive to love my family with all my heart. This is why I'm not much of a mourner, more of an enthusiast.

We both look at each other whilst lying on our sides. His aqua eyes meet my dark brown ones and I find a smile creep across my lips. For a moment we lay in a comfortable silence which is interrupted by the occasional bird song but I want to talk to him, about anything. "I heard that the Presidents going to announce the 100th annual Hunger Games today." I say. I remember a customer telling me about how President Ryder is going to pronounce the slight twist in the Games this year. Every twenty five years, the Capitol celebrates the Games and every twenty-fifth anniversary, something different happens also known as the Quarter Quell. Every Quarter Quell, there's a special twist that can effect your chances of winning or increase them. Like last Quarter Quell, the victors from each district were in the reaping bowls and the Quell before that, twice as many tributes were entered into the Games. Apparently the twists were planned on the first Hunger Games but I think it's too coincidental but I don't complain.

"Yeah I heard about that too. What do you think it is?" Iain replies and I puzzle over this for a moment. I have no clue about what the twist will be but it'll probably be about the War and the Dark Times and how we defied the Capitol. "I don't know...Really I don't know." I add when Iain gives me that look he does when he knows I know something. But in this case he's wrong, I don't know anything. On that note, we both become silent again and we bathe in the goodness of the sun. I smile contently and close my eyes. I couldn't imagine this moment to get any better but I notice the decrease in light behind my eyelids and I open them quickly to find Iain very close to my face. Close enough that I can feel the heat on his breath. I look into those aqua eyes that shine so brightly. He laughs in my face and I roll my eyes. "Do you have to do that?" I ask but I get no reply. Instead, I watch Iain role beside me with laughter.

It's my time to attack. I jump onto him and pin his arms to the floor to stop him pushing me off. A grin appears on my face but Iain has stopped laughing and he just looks at me. The grin disappears from my face and we both look into each others eyes again. I notice that his head is getting closer to mine and I don't push him away, instead, I let his head draw nearer to mine and just as our lips are about to touch, the bell rings that tells me I'm needed at home. I quickly roll off him and compose myself. I don't know what came over me there but that bell was definitely bad timing. I brush myself off and Iain stands up next to me. "Well, I've gotta go." I say and leave Iain in my wake.

I wonder what came over me when I walk into the Farmhouse to find my family huddled around the small television we have and a few other people I recognize are here too. Iain's family is here and Eleanor's family are too. I'm about to ask where Eleanor is when I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder. I turn to find my other best friend's grey eyes greet me. "Eleanor!" I shout and embrace my best friend. "How are you?" I haven't seen her for a week or two and it's good to see her again. "It's good to see you Clover." Eleanor replies and we break away, just as Iain walks through the door. He probably knew that his family would be at the Farmhouse. I think about what just happened between us but Iain carries on as if it never happened. "Eleanor! Where have you been?" Iain asks and Eleanor just laughs. "Between us three, we've been a little busy." I give my friend a curious look and I'm just about to ask her about it, my mother interrupts us telling us to be quiet. I grin at Eleanor and Iain before pulling them toward the television to watch the President's speech.

I watch President Ryder approach the podium and a young boy and girl obviously from the Capitol, follow behind him holding a key and a small wooden box. I zone out when Ryder makes the speech about how the districts fell to the Capitol and why the Games were created. I've heard this story too many times before and I know the speech word for word. Once the speech is finished, the President approaches the little boy with the wooden box and the girl hands Ryder the key. Ryder turns the key and pulls out a little slip which was apparently planned decades before. "To show that the district didn't know what they were getting themselves into when they challenge the Capitol, the twist of the 4th Quarter Quell won't be announced until the tributes have been picked." And on that note, the screen switches to a bright haired woman who is obviously the news reporter and she begins to drone on about something boring. So that's it really, nothing more than that. I guess we find out what's the twist at the reapings; which are days away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my characters. Everything else belongs to the Glamourous Suzanne Collins. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>The days have gone past too quickly for my liking and the day that every child dreads is upon us. Reaping day, the day where one boy and one girl are picked to enter the Games; whether they liked it or not. Today is the day when everyone will gather in the town square to watch some innocent twelve year old reaped and made to enter the Games without anyone to volunteer for them. It's the twelve year olds I feel sorry for. Everyone feels sorry for them but nobody dares to volunteer in their place. But other than that, on Reaping day, people in my District try not to worry about it too much, even if we have a low chance of winning. Reaping days aren't that bad for my family anymore. My two brothers are too old to be reaped so it's just me and my sister put into those bowls. Reaping days used to be dreadful for my family, considering my older sister Kate, was put into the Games was killed by the group of Careers. She made it to the last eight but she ran straight into a trap and was speared by a tribute from District 1. That's why I hate the Careers with a burning passion.<p>

I'm sat upright on my bed and watch my room fill with light as the sun pierces through the window. It's quite ironic really how the sun always shines bright when everyone is feeling terrible. For a moment, I soak in the sun rays before stepping my feet onto the floor and stretch my arms. I wash my face with cold water to wake me up more and I tie my hair into a side ponytail. I was going to leave it sitting on my shoulders but I think about the grass and dirt getting in my hair and I haven't got the time today to worry about my hair.

I dress quickly in a pair of green trousers and checked shirt before making my way downstairs quicker than yesterday. I'm greeted by the friendly sight of my family all gathered around the table eating breakfast. "Have a nice sleep?" My mother asks and I take a seat at the table. "Yes thank you." I lie. I didn't have a good sleep at all. In fact, I only slept about three hours. I was up most of the night worrying about Iain and everyone else and I worried so much I couldn't sleep. My mother gives me a concerned look and she knows I'm lying but she doesn't press about it. "So Clover, here's how today is going to work." My father interrupts and my mother lays my breakfast in front of me. I eat as well as listen. "Your brothers and I are going to cut the grass in the back field. Your mother and Lyra are going to tend to the animals whilst we're busy. As for you, I want you to walk along the sides of the field and collect berries from the bushes. It's that time of year when the bushes are in full bloom so there will be plenty to pick." My father pauses for a breath and I nod at him, to show I know what I'm doing today.

I finish my breakfast in no time at all and quickly grab two baskets near the door and head outside. I breathe in the fresh air and smell of fresh grass fills my nose. A sigh leaves my lips and leaves me in a content state before making my way to Iain's house. I figured that Iain might enjoy berry picking with me seeing as it's a nice day out and I have time to waste. Why not waste it with my best friend? Iain's house isn't far from the FarmHouse so it doesn't take me long to get there at all. I head straight for the door and tap on it, audible enough for anyone to hear. I hear voices from inside the house and only have to wait a moment before Iain's mother answers the door. "Hello Clover, what a nice surprise." Harper, Iain's mother greets me. Even though she's a small lady, she is very outspoken and very opinionated. Not in a bad way, she's just not the type of person to keep quiet. "Hello Harper, is Iain home?" I ask politely. Harper stops for a moment and then turns, shouting upstairs. "Iain! Clover's here for you." She shouts and the next thing I hear is thundering footsteps coming down the stairs. Iain appears at the doorway and a big grin on his face. Before he says anything I hold up the baskets and grin too. "Want to pick some berries?"

We reach the berry bushes in no time at all and begin to pick the berries from the bushes. There's a wide variety of berries from strawberries to blackberries. After a few minutes of picking the berries, our baskets are nearly full. "Well, I guess we have to stop." Iain suggests and I agree. We both sit down with the company of a blueberry bush and we look out across the fields. I spot the tiny figures that probably belong to my father and brothers but no sign of my mother or Lyra. We start eating from the blueberry bush eating berry after berry. The silence between Iain and I is awkward yet nobody wants to break the silence. This goes one for a few minutes before I'm fed up with the silence and interrupt it.

"So, looking forward to the Reaping?" I ask, obviously trying to make a joke. By the look on Iain's face, he doesn't seem to have taken it as a joke. Instead, his eyes turn to me and instead of the enthusiastic and happy shine I normally see, I find a grieving look and he looks at me as if to feel sorry for me. "I don't know what to think Clover. I should be happy because it's my last year but I'm worried about Lyra... I'm worried about you." He says and now I'm the one that needs to comfort him. "Don't worry about me Iain; my name is only in there six times. The odds are in my favour." I add and I nudge him. He smiles at me half heartedly and I know he doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

We carry on eating the berries and we're back into that comfortable silence again. I sit and admire the sun which is now high in the sky. I smile and lay on my side, facing Iain. He lies on his side too and we both look at each other. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Iain says and I feel my cheeks become hot. I don't know whether to take it as a friendly gesture or something much more and what happened yesterday causes suspicion too. The bell rings throughout the fields signalling that its time to come in and not bad timing too. I stand up and Iain mimics my actions. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the reaping." I say and with both baskets in my hand, make my way back to the FarmHouse.

I try to walk home as quickly as possible with two baskets full of berries. I pick at them when I walk and reach the FarmHouse quicker than usual. I close the gate behind me and I'm greeted by my mother who takes the baskets from me. "Your reaping outfit is on your bed." She says and walks back into the FarmHouse. I follow her and make my way upstairs. I enter my room and look at the bed. I gasp at the horror that awaits me on my bed. My reaping outfit, the same outfit my sister Kate wore to the reaping she was picked. I couldn't wear this; I couldn't wear the outfit that belonged to my dead sister. What was my mother thinking? I approach the dress which would be a nice dress if the seams weren't stitched with bad luck. I hold between my two fingers as if it was made from acid. I have serious doubts about wearing this dress but my mother set it out especially. I'm surprised my mother is allowing me to wear it. I thought she would keep it for sentimental value but here it is, held between my fingers. Maybe I should wear it, to show appreciation to my mother. So even if I don't want to wear it, I'm going to anyway.

After I wash my face and I dress myself in the floral dress and I'm ready. Butterflies swirl around in the pit of my stomach and I take a deep breath before reassuring myself. I couldn't possible be picked, my name is only in there a few times but never say never. It's as close as I get to reassuring myself. I take one long look in the mirror and really admire the dress. There's floral detail toward the hem of the dress and my shoes match the dress too. I twirl around and watch the dress swirl with me. I quickly ruffle my wavy hair and smile. Finally, I make my way down to the hallway and find my family gathered in a huddle. I smile at them all and greeted with smiles back. Lyra's smile isn't like her usual smile and I know why. She's nervous about the reaping, even if it isn't her first one. I approach her, bend onto my knees and hold her shoulders. "Don't worry Lyra; I'll be there every step of the way." I reassure her and she genuinely smiles at me. I hug her for a moment and I feel other arms around my shoulders. I look up to find my father, mother and my brothers surrounding us. I love my family with all my heart not because I'm obliged to because I love how considerate they are to others and help others that are in need. I let go of Lyra and stand, my family now standing around me. "Let's get this over and done with." I say and with that, we all exit the FarmHouse.

We walk together in the direction of the town square. I hold on my father's study hands for reassurance and my mother holds Lyra's hands. My brothers think they're too old to hold hands with our parents but they look at me, itching to hold my hand. I shake my head and laugh a little. We travel to the square in silence but are soon joined by Iain's family. I let go of my father's hand and walk behind them a little with Iain; just for a bit of privacy. "Clover, you look beautiful." Iain complimented and I smile. "You're not to bad yourself." I nudge my elbow into Iain's ribs playfully. We both laugh and he grabs my hand. I don't pull my hand away instead, I clench it tightly. It's good to have Iain's big soft hands intertwined with mine. I look up to him and smile and he returns a smile back. Its like today didn't even happen but that's the way I like our friendship. Easy to understand and completely confusion free.

We reach the town square and I look around, admiring what they did to the place. Banners of the Capitol emblem hang from the Justice Building and a large variety of shop windows. A temporary stage is placed in the middle of the square and a huge television screen is placed above it. Usually the town square is a cheerful place especially on market days but today, even with the large amount of colourful banners, the square is silent and nobody seems happy at all. Why would they be? Any parent could sacrifice a son or daughter today and everyone's worried about each other. I look up at the shop roofs to find cameramen rooted to the spot with cameras like vultures. I turn away quickly before I stare at them too long and a chill runs through my body. I clutch to Iain's hand tightly before I have to let go and join the other children my age. I stand in a marked off area that marks off the children of different ages. Iain joins the other eighteen year olds and Lyra with the thirteen.

Our families gather around the edge of the areas and before I have any time to think, a microphone is tested and I whirl my head around face the stage. The escort of District ten is a very short man who's on the rather large side. What's the most amusing thing about him is the bright yellow colour to his hair and the orange tint to his skin. Along with the rather ridiculous clothes, he's the typical Capitol civilian. Pollen is his name which fits his appearance down to the last detail. He approaches the podium his yellow hair flying about in the wind. "Welcome to the reaping of the 100th annual Hunger Games. Before we reap those lucky tributes, we have the Presidents speech to watch. Oh I'm so excited!" Pollen adds before gesturing to the screen. The Capitol anthem is played before Ryder appears on the screen and the music stops. Ryder's face seems to be completely calm but something in his eyes tells me that the twist is going to make for an exceptional game this year.

Ryder clears his throat before starting his speech. "I bet the citizens of Panem are wondering, what the twist is for the 4th Quarter Quell. So let's just get this out in the open." He finishes before revealing the envelope marked 100. He opens it carefully and takes out the card from inside. I hear the intake of every citizen in Panem and I intake a breath myself. Ryder clears his throat again and I want to scream. I don't like waiting and Ryder is definitely making us wait. "The twist of the 100th annual Hunger Games is dedicated to those rebels that even the Capitol can show mercy. A victor can only be crowned if the other tribute from the same district is the last standing as well; meaning that there can be two victors from the same district. Good luck and farewell." And on that note, the anthem plays again and the screen goes blank.

Our attention is diverted back to Pollen who looks very excited indeed. "Oh I can tell this Quarter Quell is going to be the best yet!" He says too enthusiastically for my liking. "Gentlemen first." He says and makes his way other to the boys reaping bowl. He shuffles his hand around before drawing back a slip of paper. He walks back to the podium and reads the slip. I hope with all my heart that it's not Iain and to my surprise, its not. "Lloyd Harris!" Oh no, not him; anyone but him. I spot the brown haired boy in the crowd and watch him approach the stage. I feel sorry for the boy; even though I had only met him once.

I was about ten and my father and I was working with my father in the butchery. Winter had arrived and the day was exceptionally cold. I was sat on a stool wearing my father's jacket which was too big for me. The sleeves were trailing along the floor but it kept me warm. No customers had been into the Butcher's today and the day was dragging too. I sat next to my father and we were playing a game. My father was winning of course until the door opened and a tall boy, about the same age as me at the time, came into my butcher's shop with his mother. My father and his mother started trading whilst I approached the boy and held out my hand. "Hi I'm Clover." I said. The boy looked up at me rather shyly and shook my hand. "Lloyd." He said simply. I gave him and grin and we both began talking; talking about games. He told me his favourite game was hide and seek and we began to play it, until my father and his mother were finished trading. "Well I guess I'll see you soon Lloyd." I say and smiled. Before he left, I called him back. I ran over to him, gave him a hug and gave him a four leaf clover. I had found it that morning and I had no need for it. "Take this, to remind you of me." I say and he takes it from me. "Thank you, friend." He says before running to catch up with his mother.

The boy that I had met from all those years ago was picked to enter the games. I aim my sympathy toward him until I realise Pollen has the girl's slip in his hand. He reached the podium and I hope that it isn't my sister and it's not her. Instead they read out the name I recognize all too well. "Clover Hayes." Looks like this dress is bad luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Hunger Games and as much as I would, it belongs to Suzanne Collins. I own the original characters and their my little babies. Please read and Review!**

* * *

><p>At first I don't move. My feet are rooted to the spot and I have no intention of moving. I don't look at anyone else but I hear someone screaming my name but I ignore them. I don't want to move; I don't want to walk to my immediate death. "Clover, where are you?" Pollen calls and that pulls me back into reality and I watch as the other kids in my section make a path for me. My feet become unstuck from the ground and I try and remember how to walk again. One foot in front of the other and keep your head held high. I make my way to the stage with no emotion on my face. I hear another scream of my name but I ignore it again. I fear that I will tear up; I'll look like a complete weekly to the whole of Panem. My face is like stone and my head is as high it can possible go. I move toward the stage as swiftly as I can, blocking out the faces that stare at me. My hair bounces on my shoulders as I walk up the wooden stair to stand on the stage. Pollen puts an arm around me to encourage me forward and that's when I get a good look at the population. I see many faces staring up at me and I can't look directly into any of their faces. I look out to find the source of the screaming; it's Lyra. She's thrashing about in Iain's arms and he's carrying her toward my parents. Tears threaten to fall but I hold it in. I'll have time to cry when my face isn't seen by the whole population of Panem.<p>

"My, my Clover don't you look lovely in that dress." Pollen comments but I don't smile. This dress isn't lovely; this dress is definitely bad luck. No wonder I didn't want to wear it, it was cursed. Of course I had to be reaped wearing this dress, it was just my luck. When I don't acknowledge Pollen's comment, he turns back to the audience. "We have our tributes from District 10! Give 'em a big hand." He says and begins to clap. A few people did clap but other than that, everyone was silent. Nobody dare to take a breath. When Pollen realised nobody was going to clap, he carries on. "Tributes shake hands." I turn to face Lloyd. He looks at me with a pained expression and I hesitate to shake his hand. I realise we have to work together if we plan to come back home and I don't even know what Lloyd can do. I haven't even spoken to this boy since that day at my father's shop. I eventually shake his hand and he immediately turns away from me. Pollen approaches the microphone again with a beaming smile. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour" And with that, a peacekeeper in the usual white uniform ushers me into the Justice Building and with one last turn of my head, I see the crowd still staring at the place where I stood.

I sit in a wooden chair tapping my foot against the floor. I twiddle my thumbs impatiently and I prepare myself for the goodbyes. Once the tributes are reaped, their family and friends are allowed three minutes for goodbyes and for most of them, it is the last time they see their family. I stand from the chair and begin to pace. I'm not usually known as a pacer but at this particular moment, I would do anything to calm myself. My head perks up when I hear footsteps approaching the door. I puff out my chest in an attempt to boost my confidence as the door flies open and Lyra comes bounding toward me. We embrace each other and I hear her sobbing into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her tightly and that's when the tears fall from my eyes. My sister and I sob for a minute and then I pull away.

"Lyra, don't ever forget about me. Remember about the times we've tended the animals together and never forget all those memories." I say and wipe the tears away from my eyes. Lyra looks up at me and I see those big brown eyes staring back at me. "I will, just try and win Clover. We all know you can." Lyra says between sobs. I hug her one last time and move onto my brothers. They both wrap their arms around me and I feel tears fall in my hair. I've never seen Kynan and Timothy cry before and I then know they care a lot about me. We don't talk for a moment until I break apart and look both of them in the eyes. I smile up at them and they return the smile. "Don't worry Clove, you can win this. Just give them something to watch." Kynan say and nudges me in the ribs. We both laugh and I plant a kiss on both their cheeks. "Don't forget about me." I whisper into their ears and move onto my parents. My father's huge arms encase my mother and I and I begin to sob terribly.

My mother plants a kiss on my head and tightens her grip on me. My mother isn't really a talkative person but when I look into those weathered eyes, I see all the grief and sadness she feels. I can't really express my feelings toward my mother well enough so I just plant a kiss on her forehead. I let go of my mother and she walks over to Lyra and comforts her by stroking her hair. I turn to my father and I don't see the pain that I saw in my mother's eyes; I see hope. A huge smile appears on his face and he wipes away a stray tear. "Oh my little girl, well I can't call you little anymore. I can't believe how much you've grown over these past years. I remember the little sunny girl with the pigtails that would skip through the town humming a tune. Now, I still see that sunny girl but without the pigtails." He says and we both laugh. He returns to his serious tone and I know he's going to admit his feelings. "Win this Clover, I know you can. I believe in you." He says and encases me in his arms again. A few tears fall down my cheeks and stain his shirt.

I break away from my father and look at my family for a moment and realise what I've got. I've got a loving family that love me. I wipe my hand along my cheeks and a smile appears on my face. "I love you guys so much and I don't want you to forget about me. Whatever happens in the arena, don't forget me for me." I say and that's all I can say but now, this new fire burns in my chest. I'm determined to win this. So what if my chances are against me, I'm sure I have a chance of winning. I give them one last thankful smile and that's when the peacekeeper appears and reminds us that our time is over. I watch my family leave and feel that new fire burning brightly in my chest. I'm going to win this; I'm going to win this for them.

Before I can compose myself, the door opens again and Iain rushes in. We rush toward each other and we wrap our arms around each other. I start to cry into his shoulder and I don't plan on breaking away. It's Iain that puts a hand under my chin and I look into his gorgeous aqua eyes. "Now you listen up Clover, don't lose yourself in the Games. People enter those games and come out a completely different person. Just stay truthful to yourself and don't change for their entertainment." He emphasizes the word 'their' and I know what he wants. Some people enter the games and when they win, they become greedy or even more bloodthirsty. I know I'm never going to become that but I guess Iain needs reassurance. "Iain, I'm not going to change for them. I'll just give 'em what they want; entertainment but it's not going to change a thing about me. I promise." I say and hug him once more before I hear another set of footsteps enter the room. A deep voice tells Iain that his time is up but he has no intention of letting me go. He only moves when the peacekeeper grabs his shoulders and pulls him away from me. "Iain!" I call and he turns his head quickly to acknowledge me. "Don't forget me." I say and that's the last thing I'll ever say. I knew that he had something he left unsaid. I don't know what it was and I guess I'll never know. I sink down in a chair and put my head in my hands. I guess you don't know what you've got until its gone and I appreciate all what my family and Iain has done for me.

The door opens one last time and I find Eleanor standing awkwardly in the doorway. Even know I consider Eleanor one of my friends, I'm not as close to her than I am with Iain but she still looks tearful. I approach her and quickly hug her. I don't hug her for long because she's not one of those people to mourn over someone. She'll mourn over me for about a day before she gets on with her life. "I came here to give you this." She says and holds out her hand. There, resting her palm is a little metal lamb that looks like it belongs of a small chain. The little lamb hasn't got any colour on it apart from the silver that is the metal. "It's a charm, for your charm bracelet." A smile spreads across my face as I accept her gift. "Thank you Eleanor, it means a lot." I say and I look at the little charm in my hand. It reminds of Lyra because my little nickname for her was Little Lamb and the tears flood my vision. I place the charm into my pocket and wipe away my tears.

After Eleanor's visit, two peacekeepers enter the room and guide me through the corridors of the Justice Building. We reach the train station through a back entrance and I quickly look back at District 10. I'll miss the wide fields that I used to play games in. I'll miss the sound of animals waking me up in the morning and I'll miss the berry picking in the spring. I blow a kiss toward my old home and breathe in the fresh air. It'll probably be the last time I will be in District 10 and I want to make the most of it. Well I did until Pollen's bright yellow hair appears in front of me and grabs my hand, pulling me onto the train.

Pollen murmurs about how excited he is for this year's Hunger Games and how he loves my dress. I don't really acknowledge him but I nod and shake my head in the right places and when I finally spy a chair, I rush over to it and sit down. I relax deeply into the chair and sigh. I don't have a moment to myself though. It's not long before Lloyd and Pollen enter the room with someone I've never met following behind. Lloyd takes a seat next to me, Pollen sits opposite Lloyd and the stranger stands near us, more interested in the chandler than us. The stranger is a female and she seems very shy indeed, never meeting our eyes. I turn to Pollen and a huge smile is on his face. It doesn't look real but then any smile from Pollen looks false. "So, as you might know, I'm Pollen and I am your escort. This is your Mentor Orvilla Baker." He says, gesturing to the female. Orvilla looks at us for the first time and just nods her head, not saying a single word.

I smile at the others before I make my way to my room, with Pollen as my guide. As usual, he tries to make the idle chat with me but I ignore him. I'm not in the mood for him to be in my face at the moment. I need a moment for me to gather my thoughts and prepare myself for what lies ahead. Pollen gestures to a closed door and leaves me be. I open the door and rush forward to the bed. Once my head reaches the pillow, I let my emotions free. I pour my heart out into that pillow and soak it with tears. I don't care if anyone can hear me and they probably can but nobody comes, nobody checks up on me. When I can't cry anymore, I make my way to the bathroom and decide to wash away the pain. I stand there, letting the hot water pour down my back and I stand there for a while. Until I hear a knock at the door. I make myself presentable and open the door. Pollen stands in front of me, reminding me to get dressed because its time for dinner. I walk over to the wardrobe and pick out a simple pair of jeans with a simple red top. I put my hair in a loose bun and make my way to dinner.

Orvilla, Lloyd and Pollen sit at a table filled with luscious-looking food. I've never seen food like it before. I see what seems to be a roast duck smothered in a red sauce accompanied by small roast potatoes with peas and onions. I spy many cheeses, some blue and some even green with a bunch of purple grapes. Various colours of soups and broths are there as well and I feel my mouth water. I take a seat next to Lloyd but he doesn't look at me. I shrug it off and begin to pile on the food. I pick a few legs of the roasted duck, a few potatoes and peas. As I taste the duck, I notice that the sauce is somewhat spicy and I love it. I stop myself from having seconds on the duck but instead, I try the small potatoes. There is a sauce on the potatoes too but it's a mild sauce which compliments the sauce on the duck. We have nice food in District 10 but nothing compared to this.

I tuck into a small potion of a red broth which is a savoury, vegetable taste and plan to eat it in silence but that couldn't happen, not with Pollen about. "So, enjoying the food Clover?" He asks me, obviously trying to get me to talk. He probably heard me crying into my pillow and his intention might be to cheer me up but all I give him in reply is a simple nod and carry on with my soup. When he realises that's the best reply he's going to get, Pollen turns his attention to Lloyd. "What do you think of the food, Lloyd?" Lloyd's head perks up and I smirk. A dribble of the sauce remains on the corner of his lips. Orvilla smirks too and before I know it, Orvilla and I are laughing. Pollen and Lloyd give me confused look and I laugh even more. "What? What is it?" Lloyd asks. I calm myself down but the smirk still stays on my face. "You've got a little something on your lip." I say and he quickly wipes it off his face with a napkin.

Once Orvilla and I were calm again, there is an air of seriousness and not even Pollen feels like talking. Its only when Lloyd interrupts the silence that everyone is still awake. "So Orvilla, any tips for the Arena?" Lloyd asks. Orvilla's head perks up and it's the first time she directly looks at any one of us. She opens her mouth before quickly shutting it and her food becomes more interesting than us. Even though she only looks a couple years older than me, I don't know what's wrong with her. Orvilla seemed happy enough to laugh with me but when confronted with questions about the Games, she's quiet. Then I know what it is, she doesn't want to talk about the Games because of her traumatic experience in the Games. Orvilla looks up at me and I give her a smile. She smiles back and somehow, even though we haven't said a word, I can see us on good terms.

Once we're full to the brim with food, Pollen directs us to a sofa to watch the reapings. I'm not sure whether I want to watch them or not but Pollen seems to insist. "What could go wrong? We need to see who our competition is." Lloyd says and I shrug. I suppose it won't hurt to see our competition. The Reapings to play and I don't really pay attention; only a few catch my eye. Both of the Careers from District 1 are well built and look like they've worked out a lot. Well of course they would, they've had more training than any of the other Districts apart from 2 and 4 who are also Career Districts. The boy from 4 catches my eye. He's not much older than I am and he was chosen rather than volunteering. To me, he isn't like the usual Career but my opinion will soon change when we're in the Arena and he's minutes away from killing me. A boy from 8 who's quite young about fourteen, volunteers for a boy that looks like his brother.

Then its District 10's reaping. I watch as Lloyd, rather relaxed, walking toward the stage and standing on there, not exactly scared but not happy either; and then my name is called. I watch my reaction as the camera zooms up to my face and it has little or not emotion on it. I look like a stone statue. I hear my sister's screams in the background but the camera stays focused on my face. I eventually walk to the stage and my face still shows no emotion. I surprise myself really at how composed I am compared to what was fluttering around in my mind at that time. I stand on the stage rather proudly and then the screen changes to show the other reapings. The only image I have in my head is the stone-like emotion on my face. How I don't react to Lyra screaming I don't know but I understand what my father said about me being strong. Now I know I have a possible chance of winning this and I will do whatever it takes to get home to my family.

The screen goes blank and I announce that I was going to bed. As I make my way to my room, I hear a few whispers behind me. I turn to find nobody following me. Once I reach my room, I jump under the covers not bothering to take my clothes off and begin to dose off. Just as my eyes are about to close, I hear a knock at the door. I sit upright and walk toward the door. I open it and to my surprise I find Orvilla on the other side. "Orvilla what are you doing here?" I ask. Without a reply, Orvilla pushes her way through the door and sits on my bed. Then I get the surprise of my life when Orvilla breaks down on my bed. I don't know what to do. I sit on my bed next to her and place an arm around her shoulder. She looks up at me, tear tracks visible on her face and a half hearted smile appears on her face. "What's wrong?" I ask again.

This time, she looks into my eyes and I see all the pain and strife she's been through mentoring other tributes that were sure to die. "I can't deal with mentoring anymore, Clover. I had enough trouble to go through actually in the Games but watching innocent children die, not the best way to live the rest of your life." She says and sniffs her nose and wipes her eyes. "This year, I believe you and Lloyd can win it. I know about you from the Butchery and I know how immune to gore you are. I know Lloyd has really good knowledge of how to hunt and the two of you together, you could come home. I know you can." Orvilla says and a beaming smile appears on my face. At least someone else believes in me.

After that, Orvilla leaves and I lie in bed alone. I realise how cold it is without my family but that fire that burns brightly in my chest has increased in size. I know now that I can come home. The added bonus that Lloyd can hunt is perfect for the games and my immunity to gore and my accuracy increase our chances on winning. Now all we have to do is work together. I drift off to sleep with the only thing on my mind being my family and how thrilled they will be when I come home.


End file.
